


Distant

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun watched tv, while the other members slept. Wonho noticed and sat beside Kihyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun and Wonho like each other, but something is causing them to be distant. Drabble 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully, I won’t cringe mid-way and mess it up. I hate writing human x human, but I’ve been shipping Kiho these days. Save me…

Wonho placed his hand on Kihyun’s and whispered “I love you.” 

 

Kihyun turned his head to face him. “I love you too.” 

 

They both leaned in for a kiss, but stopped just centimeters away. Kihyun pulled away first, Wonho following after. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. 

 

As much as they wanted to become closer, they both knew they couldn’t. There was something that kept them close as friends, but away from being lovers. They both knew that once they figure out what made them distant, they can finally become closer. 

 

It must be their friendship. They thought. Were they mistaking their friendship for love? They settled at that, but knew it wasn’t true. Maybe, they just didn’t want to lose the friendship that they had.

**Author's Note:**

> It probably didn’t seem like much, but I almost stopped breathing while writing that. It’s just extremely uncomfortable for me to write human x human stories, but I survived! 
> 
>  
> 
> Reading it again, it’s not that bad… I guess it’s only “cringey” when I’m writing it. I’m going to regret posting this. 
> 
> ......... 
> 
> There will be an extended version.


End file.
